scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Jr Commercial Break September 16, 1997
Part 1 #Nick Jr. Next ID (9:00a Little Bear, 9:30a Blue's Clues) #Sleeping Beauty Vhs 1997 Commercial #McDonald's Happy Meal Disney Sleeping Beauty Commercial #SpaghettiO's Toy Story Activity Center CD-Rom Commercial #Nick Jr. New Fall Season Commercial #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Promo #Talking Tots Commercial #Walmart Commercial #Sabrina the Teenage Witch Commercial #Nick Jr. Weekdays 9 to 2/8 to 1 Promo #Hoppin Poppin Spaceballs Commercial #Chuck E' Cheeses Commercial #Eggo Commercial #Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - School #Nick Jr. ID - Game Board #Nick Jr. Face Has An Apple For A Nose (Little Bear Version) #Little Bear Rafting on the River / Little Bear’s Kite / Night of the Full Moon Part 2 #Nick Jr. Face Cheering For Amby and Dexter #Amby and Dexter - Locked Door #Nick Jr. Face the Rooster #Nick Jr. Next ID (9:30 Blue's Clues, 10:00 The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo #Lucky Charms Commercial #Hungry Hippos Commercial #Fruity Pebbles Commercial #Disney's The Little Mermaid Sqand Toys Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Toaster #Blue's Clues - Number Two #Nick Jr. Face Does His A Balloon Trick #Blue's Clues Blue's Story Time Part 3 #Nick Jr. Face's Introduction to Muppet Time #Muppet Time - Undercover Rover #Nick Jr. Face Laughs (30 Second Version) #Nick Jr. Next ID (10:00a The Busy World Of Richard Scarry, 10:30a Jim Henson's Muppet Babies) #Sleeping Beauty Vhs 1997 Commercial #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Nick Jr. ID - Cats #Nick Jr. Face Wears A Disguise (The Busy World of Richard Scarry Version) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Opening Part 4 #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Credits #Cinar Logo #Kellogg Logo #Nick Jr. Face the Frog #Jungle Boogie - Scratching #Nick Jr. Face the Pig #Nick Jr. Next ID (10:30a Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, 11:00a Allegra's Window) #Allegra's Window Promo #Chicken Limbo Commercial #Fishin Around Commercial #Cap N' Crunch Commercial #Burger King Kids Club - Superman #Nick Jr. New Fall Season Promo #Nick Jr. ID - Horses #Nick Jr. Face vs This Days Of The Weeks (Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Version) #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Opening Scooter's Hidden Talent Part 5 #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Credits Scooter's Hidden Talent #Nick Jr. Face Opens A Little Big Question #Flexi's Little Big Question: Stomach Growling #Nick Jr. Face Sings the Vegetable Garden #Nick Jr. Next ID (11:00a The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss, 11:30a Gullah Gullah Island) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Promo #Lucky Charms Commercial #Blue's Clues Promo #Candyland Commercial #Hoppin Poppin Spaceballs Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Lions #Nick Jr. Face Watches A Tennis Match Version) #The Wubbulus World Of Dr. Seuss Movie "Horton Has a Hit" (2006) Part 6 #Nick Jr. Face Cheering for Amby and Dexter (2x) #Amby and Dexter - Scotch Tape #Nick Jr. Face Laughs (30 Second Version) #Nick Jr. Next ID (11:30a Gullah Gullah Island, 12:00p Little Bear) #Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo #Sky Dancers Commercial #Sleeping Beauty VHS 1997 Commercial #McDonald's Happy Meal Disney Sleeping Beauty Commercial #Phonics Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Hippos #Nick Jr. Face Makes Funny Sounds #Gullah Gullah Island Opening Say What? Part 7 #Nickelodeon Studios Logo #Nick Jr Face Gives Us Hints What's Coming Up Next #Song From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss - Clean Up #Nick Jr. Face Looks Through A Kaleidoscope #Nick Jr. Next ID (12:00p Little Bear, 12:30p Blues Clues) #Fruity Pebbles Commercial #Blue's Clues Promo #Applebee's Commercial #Apple Cinnamon Cheerios Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Game Board #Nick Jr. Face Snores (Little Bear Version) #Little Bear Little Bear's Wish/Little Bear's Shadow/Present For Mother Bear Part 8 #Nick Jr. Face Announces Max and His Alphabet Adventures #Max and His Alphabet Adventures - Apply apple artist #Nick Jr. Face Has A Song About My Name #Nick Jr. Next ID (12:30p Blues Clues, 1:00p Rupert) # Time Life The Big Comfy Couch Commercial #Nick Jr. Play to Learn Promo #Allegra's Window Promo #Little Bear Adventures Promo #Nick Jr. Weekdays 9 to 2/8 to 1 Promo #Disney's The Little Mermaid Sqand Toys Commercial #Zig Zag Zoom Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Bears #Blue's Clues - Number Five #Nick Jr. Face the Drink for His Cup #Blue's Clues Pretend Time Part 9 #Nick Jr. Face in The Jungle #Jungle Boogie Eating #Nick Jr. Face Can't Stop Sneezing #Nick Jr. Next ID (1:00p Allegra's Window, 1:30p Rupert) #Burger King Kids Club - Superman #Blue's Clues Promo #Cap N' Crunch Commmercial 1997 #Little Bear Adventures Promo #Nick Jr. New Fall Season Promo National Safety Council Cross For Safety #The Very Best Baby AD (1997) #Nick Jr. ID - Swans #Nick Jr. Face Eats Spaghetti Allegra's Window Where's Godfrey Part 10 #Nick Jr. Face Counts Down To Muppet Time #Muppet Time - Ice Cream #Nick Jr. Face Watches A Parade #Nick Jr. Next ID (1:30p Rupert) #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo - Grinch #Barbie Make Up Commercial #Blockbuster Play Pak Rugrats Commercial #Nick Jr. Play to Learn Promo #Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - School #Sleeping Beauty Vhs 1997 Commercial #McDonald's Happy Meal Disney Sleeping Beauty Commercial #National Safety Council Promo #Nick Jr. ID - Elephants #Nick Jr. Face Watches the Fork and Spoon Dance #Rupert Rupert and the Crocodile Part 11 #Nick Jr. Face Sings A Waiting Song # Amby and Dexter - Piano # Nick Jr. Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song #Nickelodeon Next ID Hands #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Grinch #Rugrats Promo #Sleeping Beauty VHS 1997 Commercial #McDonald's Happy Meal Disney Sleeping Beauty 1997 Commercial #Nickelodeon ID - Movie Theatre #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Opening Category:1997 Category:Nick Jr 1997 Category:Spoofs Category:Main topic